Self Love
by queenoffrozenfractals
Summary: Elsa gets a little more than she bargained for when she meditates to finally find some self love. Nsfw and Elsacest ahead! Cover image not mine!


"Come on, Elsa, just try it once!"

Anna stood looking at her sister, the meditation CD in hand. "It'll be good for you for exercise some self love!" Elsa, who was sitting on her bed and reading, cast a wary glance at her younger sister.

"I don't know, Anna," she replied in her calm voice, setting the novel aside, "You know that's more your thing than mine..."

"That's why it would be good for you!" the ginger chimed, happily skipping to her sister and holding out the CD. Elsa simply cocked an eyebrow at her sister, and Anna sighed. "Just... Try it, okay?" She set the CD on the bed and left the room silently.

The blonde stared at the CD for a while. Anna had been on this zen kick for a few weeks now, meditating in her spare time, stacking rocks, working with auras. It all seemed rather odd to Elsa, but she decided to leave her sister be.

Anna had always been so rejuvenated after her meditation sessions. The elder sister suspected she was smoking weed or tripping, but it was never the case. Often, Elsa would silently envy her sister's content nature. Glancing at the CD, she sighed before standing up and placing it in the player.

Elsa settled herself on the ground in a comfortable position as chimes began to play, as if blown by some unknown wind. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. She felt herself begin to slip away. _Self love_, she repeated, _Self love_...

Soon everything went black.

She found herself laying on a warm floor, the air around her surprisingly comfortable as she stood and brushed herself off. Somewhere nearby, Elsa could see a mirror. There was no sound as she padded towards it, as if the world had been put on mute. The reflection that stared back at her made her jump.

The blonde in the mirror _was_ her - there was no doubt about that. But it wasn't at the same time. This Elsa was stylish, confident, and... well, just flat out sexy. She draped herself against the mirror, looking at the other through seductive, hooded eyes and a smirk that made Elsa shiver in delight.

"Self love," she said.

"Self love," Elsa obediently repeated.

As if it were a code, the beautiful Elsa stepped through the mirror and stood before her real-life counterpart. Blonde hair cascaded down her scantly clad body, making her look like a mermaid who had just stepped from the sea. Her skin glittered with diamonds and ice, a sheer dress covering her curvaceous form. Elsa felt herself drooling at the sight.

But there was something different with this reflection. Between her legs was a thick bulge. Elsa looked at it in curiosity, surprised to find out that it didn't bother her one bit.

The other Elsa danced towards her, tinkling and glowing like an angel as she grew closer and closer. A pale hand reached out, and it was then that Elsa realized she was nude. The other's hand grazed up her side and cupped her breast, kneading it slowly until the nipple hardened.

"O-Oh..."

Pink lips found the other nipple, sucking it tenderly before allowing her tongue to flicker over the rising nub. Her other hand moved to cup Elsa's rear, groping it as she moved over her breast. Elsa shook, finding a wall and leaning against it. Her hands found the other's hair, and she shakily grasped it.

_Self love._

The clothes of ice that adorned her clone slowly faded away, baring her beautiful form for the other to see. Elsa wasted no time, pulling the other against her and kissing her deeply. Their tongues mingled and they moaned as their lips moved, passion building between the two Elsas. The more confident one took the shyer one's hand, placing it on something long and throbbing.

Looking down, Elsa was surprised to discover that her other self had a beautiful, thick, lengthy cock. It twitched in her touch, and she heard the other give a small but desperate moan. Biting her lips, Elsa kissed down her twin's body, all the way to the head of her beautiful cock.

On her knees, Elsa's mouth opened and she slipped just the head into it. The cocked-Elsa moaned, fingers lacing through the other's hair and holding her in place. Slowly but surely, Elsa worked the entire cock down her throat, and was taking it like a pro. Her legs spread, she rubbed her swollen clit as she blew her clone - the noises the other was making were far to arousing to just sit still.

Elsa heard the other Elsa's breath begin to speed up, and she grinned. Pulling off her cock with a _pop_, the blue eyed beauty looked up at herself, relishing the look of desperation in her eyes. She whined, watching as the Elsa on her knees slowly ran her tongue up the bottom of her cock, from base to head.

Deciding she'd had enough waiting, Elsa's counterpart grabbed her head and forced Elsa onto her cock. With a few hard, merciless thrusts, cocked-Elsa gave out a mighty cry and came into the other's mouth. Obediently, and with a moan of her own, Elsa gulped down every last drop of her own delicious seed.

_Self love_.

Elsa was then grabbed by her hair and forced over a table she didn't even know was there. Dripping cunt in the air she felt a slap over it and immediately spread her legs with a moan. The head of the other's cock grazed her slit, once again hard and ready.

Without warning, the cocked-Elsa plunged all the way into her. Elsa's nails dug into the table and she cried out, gasping at the sudden filling sensation. Elsa's breath hitched as hands began groping her breasts in time with her thrusts, and she leaned back into the other.

"What a good girl you are," she breathed into her ear, nipping as she kneaded her breasts, "So fresh, so beautiful... You love it when I fuck you, don't you Elsa? Because no one knows what you need but _**you**_, right?"

Elsa could merely moan and nod feebly in response. The other chuckled in her ear, reaching down to rub Elsa's engorged clit. Eyes rolled back into her head and the pitch of her moans went up an octave. The other could sense this change, because she began to fuck Elsa so roughly that she had to hold onto her hips.

"Cum for be, beautiful," that angel purred into her ear, "There's nothing wrong with a little bit of _self love_, Elsa..."

With a mighty cry, Elsa came. Her body shook and she could feel her alternate self fill her once again with her sticky, sweet seed. Her speed never faltered, and she continued to wildly fuck Elsa through her orgasm and beyond.

After a few moments, she pulled away and kissed down Elsa's spine all the way to her dripping cunt. Licking it and cleaning it up, before standing and winking at the other. She began sauntering back to the mirror, leaving the real Elsa to lay exhausted on the table. She heard her speak as things began to grow fuzzy.

"And that concludes our lesson on self love for today..."

Her eyes opened. She was laying on the floor of her room, looking at the ceiling. The CD had stopped playing, and a glance at the clock showed that a few hours had gone by. Sitting up, she saw the seam of her pants soaked with her own cum, and she shivered in delight at the memory.

_Man,_ Elsa thought with a small grin, _I need to meditate more often..._


End file.
